It is known in the art to stow a tray table adjacent a seat, usually under one of the armrests. The tray table is typically movable to one or more positions, such as a stowed position and a use position. Prior tray table designs, however, typically suffer from unreliable rotation and locking mechanisms. For ease of use, it is paramount to provide a tray table moveable from stowed and use positions through simple and reliable rotating and locking mechanisms.